


Celestial Agent

by Hawkflight



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single cut is all it takes to purge the world of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Agent

**Author's Note:**

> For The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition] Because inspiration! prompt used: scythe

Droplets of black hit along his arms as the blade arced through the air, leaving a flash of silver that enclosed around a dark abyss.

In another second the portal to the underworld had closed, leaving behind a massacre.

The ground was littered with dark figures, mouths gaping open so sharp curved teeth could be seen, a white foam dribbling down over their jaws as they now slept forever. Wings made of shadow were expanded, no longer moving eternally as the sun inched it's way up. A few more minutes and those same wings would go up in flames. The bodies of the demons would be warped by the fire, turning to ash to then be blown away by the wind.

As if they were never there. As if they had never terrorized the peaceful world of his God.

Barty pulled up, dislodging the scythe from one of the demon's now gaping throats. The black blood ran down the silver blade, dripping off into the grass below. A taint upon the land, but just like the bodies the sun would purge it from the land.

His task was done then.

Light would be pleased.


End file.
